


【kzkn】论有两只整天腻在一起的猫猫是什么感觉-月凤

by Yue_Xia_Feng



Category: KZKN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yue_Xia_Feng/pseuds/Yue_Xia_Feng
Kudos: 8





	【kzkn】论有两只整天腻在一起的猫猫是什么感觉-月凤

【kzkn】论有两只整天腻在一起的猫猫是什么感觉-月凤

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/yuefeng02)
  * [归档](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/view)
  * 搜索



  
[ ](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)  


#  [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/)

（详细使用说明请看置顶）  
太太们求别删我我很乖的！！  
  
  
封面by Yoshio老师（p站），头像是twisted wonderland的游戏卡面截图！！  
  
【她们的画都超棒的快去看！！！  
（但是记得要看她们简介里的注意事项哦）】

##  [【kzkn】论有两只整天腻在一起的猫猫是什么感觉](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6cd2d18)

#是群里讨论过的双猫梗##分别是白色缅因猫kzh x 茶色曼赤肯猫knkn##是以主人视角来写的甜饼##不用争了主人是我（？##反正就是两只猫腻腻歪歪的事##猫比人还坦率请注意#

  


#这次是严重ooc请注意##会有不符合现实的情况出现#

  


【1】

我养了一只猫，名字叫叶。

  


那是一只非常可爱的曼赤肯猫。

  


它是我闺蜜的曼赤肯母猫所生的孩子。

  


当时我闺蜜邀请我去她家看看她家猫的幼崽。

  


而我，作为一个励志想当个猫奴但是一直没有如愿的猫控，非常欣然地接受了她的邀约。

  


毕竟能免费撸软乎乎的猫崽子，会拒绝的人是傻子。

  


于是抱着想被猫咪治愈的真诚心情，我去了闺蜜的家。

  


一见到那窝猫崽的时候，我心几乎都化了。

  


奶声奶气的叫声，水灵灵的大眼睛，触感柔软的毛发。

  


而叶就是里面最眉目清秀的那一只了。

  


在我看到叶的第一眼我就爱上了它。

  


而它也对我感官非常好，我伸手去摸它的时候它还会回蹭我的手。

  


我俩堪称是天生一对，完全契合的搭档。

  


于是我非常厚脸皮地带着讨好的笑容问我闺蜜我可不可以养它。

  


我闺蜜非常无语地看着我抱着叶不撒手的样子，接着摆了摆手回答说“可以啊，等会我把它的粮食啥的交给你然后跟你说说注意事项，但是你下次要请我吃饭，知道了吗？”

  


我连忙应了几声好，表情美滋滋地继续撸我的猫去了。

  


于是经历了这个事件之后，我就成了个有猫的成功人士。

  


虽然代价是我闺蜜的那餐饭吃了我大概半个月的工资就是了。

  


【2】

叶真的是个很有灵性的猫。

  


反正我是很少看到过这么乖的猫就是了。

  


爱干净，不会把食物吃得满地都是，会在我上班的时候好好照顾自己而且还不会弄乱家里的东西，还粘人。

  


虽然有的时候会有故意把桌子上的杯子轻轻地给推下来，然后用无辜的蓝眼睛看着你的这种操作，但是其他时候还是很乖的。

  


然后我就这样和它一起过了一年。

  


在叶来我家的第二年中旬的时候，发生了一件说大不大说小不小的事。

  


【3】

当时我刚下班回到家，平时在我进门的时候就会跑到我脚边蹭我的叶今天却没有什么动静。

  


于是我在家里找了一圈，然后我就发现我家叶不知道跑哪去了。

  


我当下就慌了。

  


因为叶每次都是乖乖地呆在家里，从来没有踏出门的关系所以窗口我都没有真的锁紧过，属于那种轻轻一推就可以开的状态。

  


我承认是我疏忽了。

  


就在我急匆匆地想拿上小包出门去找猫的时候，一声熟悉的奶声奶气的猫叫声从大门外传了进来。

  


打开门后，在外面的果然是我以为走失了的叶。

  


我没好气地蹲下来戳了戳它的额头，对着它念叨道，“你跑哪去了啊？你知道你吓死妈妈了吗？妈妈就差点要出去翻完整个小区来找你了。”

  


叶先是有些委屈地发出了一声“咪呜”，接着它像是想起了什么一样咬住我外套的袖子，轻轻地往它的那个方向扯了扯。

  


我顿时有些疑惑，“怎么了啊？”

  


叶有些着急地在我脚边踱步，然后重复着刚刚轻扯我袖子的动作。

  


就像是想要我去哪里一样。

  


于是我直起了身，然后尝试性地往前走了一步。

  


叶立刻就开心地摆了摆尾巴并且对我喵了一声，然后就走下了一段阶梯并且在那里等着我跟上。

  


虽然有些奇怪，但是我还是老老实实地跟上了叶。

  


毕竟这还是第一次它会表现得这么紧张。

  


我就这样跟着叶下了楼，走到了我住的公寓楼附近的小巷子里。

  


然后我就惊了。

  


巷子里面有一只白色的缅因猫正闭着眼睛侧躺在水泥地上。

  


在看到我的出现之后，那只缅因猫睁开了眼睛，露出了非常罕见且漂亮的赤红色眼眸。

  


然而令我担忧的是它身上的伤口。

  


它像是和一群别的猫打过架了一样，身上脏兮兮的，而且貌似因为流血的原因它的毛上还沾了点星星点点的红。

  


就在我企图往它的那个方向前进的时候，它就直接跳了起来炸了毛，并且向我哈气。

  


我顿时感觉有点难办。

  


虽然我想带它去兽医那里看看，但是要是它不配合的话我也很难带走它。

  


就在我有些拿不定主意的时候，在我脚边的叶立刻就跑向了那只缅因猫，嘴里还一直发出叫声。

  


而那只缅因猫在看到叶之后就明显地放松了不少，虽然还是一副警戒着我的样子但是至少毛没有再炸了起来。

  


在跑到缅因猫的身边之后，叶便蹭了蹭缅因猫，并且像是想让它放松下来一般地给它舔毛。

  


而缅因猫也慢慢地放松了下来，还将身子调整围住叶的状态任由着它舔毛。

  


在一旁围观了全程的我，突然有一丝丝奇怪的感觉。

  


但是那时的情况使我放下了抓住那感觉的机会，反而急匆匆地转头跑回家拿了猫包以及车钥匙。

  


当我再次跑回巷子的时候，缅因猫看起来已经安定很多了，而且可能是因为了解到我是想帮它的原因所以当我小心翼翼地拿着猫包靠近它的时候，它也非常配合地进了猫包里。

  


就在我想要关起猫包的时候，叶也串进了猫包里。

  


“你要陪着它吗？”我这样问道。

  


叶喵了一声当作回答后就缩在缅因猫旁边，陪着缅因猫了。

  


于是我带上了猫包，上了车，去了附近的兽医院。

  


【4】

接待我的医生就是我每次带叶去见的兽医。

  


在了解到我这次过来的目的是为了治找到的猫之后，兽医有些意外。

  


“我还以为是你家叶出了什么事紧张了一下呢。”兽医用有些抱怨的语气说道，不过手还是麻利地从猫包里提溜出了还有些懵的缅因猫，“哇，居然是只缅因猫？你怎么找的啊？”

  


我有些不好意思地挠了挠头，“其实是我家叶领着我找到它的，我刚看到的时候也吓了一跳。”

  


“嘿——这样啊。”兽医一边回答一边试图检查缅因猫的身体，然后缅因猫就毫不意外地开始对她哈气并且疯狂挣扎，“哦吼？还挺凶的啊。”

  


而原本好好地坐在桌子上看着一人一猫的动作的叶，此时也尽责地跑上前去安抚缅因猫。

  


兽医有些惊奇地看着这两只猫的互动，然后转过头来用有些亮晶晶的眼神看着我，“你可真是捡到宝了啊。”

  


我：……

  


我选择了沉默。

  


在叶完成它的任务后，兽医就接手开始检查那只缅因猫。

  


“全都是一些猫爪抓出来的小伤口啊……去和其他的野猫打架了啊。”兽医一边仔细检查，一边说道。

  


在她的手摸到缅甸猫的脖子的时候，她有些疑惑地“嗯？”了一声，接着她的手勾出来了个隐藏在长毛底下，有些灰扑扑的红色项圈。

  


她查看了一下连在项圈上的名牌，“你的名字叫【葛叶】啊……嗯？还有主人的电话号码？”

  


“诶？”我连忙凑上去看，“真的耶……那我打个电话过去看看。”

  


说着我掏出了电话，把号码给输入了进去。

  


【5】

不久之后，一个与我年纪相仿的女生急匆匆地跑来了。

  


在进到隔间看到葛叶后，女生的眼圈立刻就红了。

  


她连忙鞠躬给我们道了谢，“谢谢你们替我找到了葛叶。”

  


兽医摆了摆手，“么得事，只是恰巧有缘遇到罢了。话说啊小姑娘，你家这么大只的缅因猫是怎么丢的啊？”

  


女生抹了抹眼泪，解释说，“是我一个不小心没把窗口给锁好才让它溜出去的……之后我就怎么也找不着它了……”

  


我有些疑惑，“听你这么说，它好像很常溜出去？”

  


“不如说它从来到我家之后就一直试图溜出去……”

  


“哦俗。”

  


我突然有点可怜这女孩儿。

  


然而这时的我还不知道我后面的几个星期会遇上什么事，不然现在该悲伤的就是我了。

  


在听完兽医的嘱咐后，葛叶的主人便付了钱，拿上兽医配的药，抱起葛叶走了。

  


而被抱走的葛叶则是尾巴大幅度地摆动着，但是却意外地没什么挣扎的动作。

  


看完了全程的叶在葛叶离开后就显得有些低落。

  


于是我揉了揉叶的头，“好歹你也认识了一个好朋友嘛，总有机会见面的啦。”

  


叶乖巧地喵了一声。

  


在把叶弄回猫包后，我与兽医告了别之后就驾车回了家。

  


就在我天真地以为事情就这样完了的时候，几天之后，葛叶主人的电话直接把我给打蒙了。

  


“什么？！你说葛叶又跑出去失踪了？！！”

  


【6】

“对不起实在是麻烦您了……陪我找了这么久。”

  


听到葛叶主人带有歉意的话语，我无所谓地摆了摆手，“没关系啦，毕竟之前找着葛叶的是我，找我帮忙碰碰运气也是正常的。”说完，我利索地开了门请了葛叶主人进去。

  


等我们都进去之后，眼前的画面立刻就给了我们冲击。

  


我们寻找已久的白色缅因猫正在我屋子的沙发上愉快地和我家的奶茶色曼赤肯猫互相扑着玩，玩得可以说是不亦乐乎。

  


我在葛叶主人的欲言又止的目光中，抬起手一巴掌拍在了我的额头上。

  


我就是一笨蛋，忘记在出去找猫前先回家检查一下。

  


我没好气地走上前去逮住了葛叶的后颈，并且在叶听起来可怜兮兮的猫叫声中将葛叶还给了它的主人。

  


“来，还给你，不好意思让你跑这一趟了。”

  


“……谢谢你。”

  


之后葛叶的主人就回去了。

  


就在我再次以为这事完了的时候，葛叶再次用实际行动狠狠地打了我的脸。

  


他再次实行了好几次的出逃，甚至学会了怎么用自己的力量把紧紧关上的窗户打开。

  


而我则是在这一次次的出逃中，从刚开始的一脸紧张到后面的一脸麻木与无语中跑回家准确地逮住葛叶还给它主人。

  


叶刚开始还会有些依依不舍地在我脚边踱步，看着我把葛叶还给它主人，到后面它在看到葛叶被逮住后已经变成了悠悠哉哉地躺在沙发上，尾巴尖轻轻地拍着沙发甚至还能用一声欢快的“喵——”来和葛叶说再见的状态了。

  


到了第六次的时候，我终于受不了了。

  


于是我提起我那仅剩无多的勇气向葛叶主人提议说，“那什么……要不我干脆从你手上买掉葛叶好了……再这样子折腾我俩都得不着好。”

  


葛叶的主人犹豫了一下，但是在看到两只猫互相抱着对方舔毛的样子后，她还是无奈地点了点头。

  


然后我就失去了我差不多快一年份的工资。

  


我一边肉痛一边客气地送走了葛叶的主人——不，现在应该说是前主人——出了门。

  


像是察觉到了我为它做了什么一样，葛叶难得主动地跑过来用头顶了顶我的脚。

  


我没好气地蹲下来，发泄似地把它柔顺的毛揉炸成了一团棉花糖，“你可真会给我找麻烦啊，葛叶！”

  


葛叶对于我的动作有些不满地喵了一声，接着它挣脱我的揉搓攻击跑到一旁理毛去了。

  


见此，原本端坐在沙发上的叶跳了下来，先是亲切地用鼻头顶了顶我的手背，在接受了我轻柔的抚摸之后便咚咚咚地走到了葛叶的旁边帮着它一起理毛了。

  


我托着腮，看着两只猫的互动，轻轻地叹了口气。

  


算了，他们开心就好了。

  


在这之后我就开始了与两只猫的生活。

  


【7】

然后在葛叶成为我家猫的第三天早上，它失踪了。

  


我感觉我快要得心脏病了。

  


我咬牙切齿地关上明显是被葛叶打开的窗户，心里已经把那个忘恩负义的臭猫给骂了好几遍。

  


之后在叶的治愈力下，我才稍微缓了过来。

  


怀抱着一丝气急的心情，我离开公寓上班去了。

  


然后等我晚上下班回家之后，我就看到葛叶和叶正搁着玻璃在大眼瞪小眼地看着对方。

  


这时我从早上开始就一直囤在我心里的郁闷感才总算散了。

  


我一边碎碎念着诸如“好小子啊，你居然还有脸回来？”“怎么出去之后就不回来了呢？”“下次再这样我就不让你回来了啊。”的话语，一边给它开了窗让他跳进来。

  


被碎碎念的葛叶则是一副心虚的样子，一直在我脚边撒娇企图讨好我。

  


而在一旁的叶则是围观的很开心，灰蓝色的猫眼甚至愉悦地眯了起来。

  


而我出于萌的威力，只能无奈地原谅了它。

  


当然是再次把葛叶给揉成棉花团之后才原谅的它。

  


不过在这个小插曲发生之后，葛叶就学乖了没有再跑出去了。

  


【8】

在某个周末的时候，我下定了决心要带他俩去宠物理发院洗次澡，顺便理理毛。

  


主要是葛叶的毛看着实在是有点脏了，灰扑扑的，感觉撸下去都能撸出灰尘来。

  


而且叶也快一年没洗了，带着一起去洗正好。

  


于是揣上两只猫，我愉快地走到了家附近评语不错的宠物理发院。

  


首先进去洗的是叶。

  


叶本身就不排斥洗澡这件事，甚至还可以说是喜欢，因此洗得特别顺利。

  


不久之后，一只暖暖香香的蓬松软面包出炉了。

  


反倒是葛叶就难洗多了。

  


因为在脚碰到水的那个瞬间，葛叶就挣脱了店员小哥的怀抱到处乱串。

  


甚至还一度躲到店里的某个柜子上装死不下来了。

  


最后还是我用零食引它下来才逮住它的。

  


但是在洗澡的时候它也依旧没安定下来，一直在找机会想要从水盆里跳出去。

  


但是都被有所防备的店员小哥给麻溜地镇压了。

  


在经历了从一只变成一条的洗澡体验之后，葛叶最终变成了一团棉花的形态。

  


我无视掉葛叶哀怨的目光，心满意足地揉了一把蓬松柔软的白毛。

  


回家之后葛叶很明显地和我闹脾气了，不管我怎么哄都是一副不想理我的样子。

  


最后还是花了三小包零食才把它给哄好的。

  


【9】

时间飞逝得飞快，很快地就到了秋季。

  


这也就意味着，猫咪的换毛期来了。

  


于是每天当我起床和下班回家的时候，都会看到沙发，猫爬架，还有猫窝上沾着一堆的毛。

  


于是我只能任劳任怨地每天清理掉那些毛并且帮他俩梳掉身上的废毛。

  


虽然枯燥，但是也并非没有乐趣。

  


就比如说某次，我一时兴起将他们两个的废毛给收集起来做成了两个小毛团。

  


有意思的是，当我把两个毛团放在两只猫的面前的时候，它们纷纷选择了从对方身上梳下来的废毛毛团。

  


叶将白色的毛团给叼回了猫窝里，葛叶则是拿爪子玩茶色毛团玩得不亦乐乎。

  


让人不禁感叹它俩的关系真好。

  


最后那两个毛团还是被我出于安全考虑收起来扔掉了，在收回来的时候甚至还被叶使用了撒娇卖萌攻击来试图打消我收掉毛团的想法。

  


对此，葛叶直接带着毛团上串下跳不让我抓住它，进而抢掉它的毛团。

  


不过最后葛叶的毛团还是被我趁着它松懈的时候偷掉然后悄悄地扔掉就是了。

  


【10】

过了几个月之后，随着新年来的还有春季。

  


于是猫奴们最为棘手的一段日子来了。

  


那就是发情期。

  


就算是平时好好脾气的叶，在这一时期也会显得烦躁很多，除此之外也会比较不亲人一些。

  


而且一反平常亲近的样子，两只猫有时还会不出爪子地对打。

  


我本来还有些担忧两只猫的关系会不会就此恶劣来着，但是在发情期刚开始没多久的某个晚上，这两只猫就用行动证明了我太天真了的这个事实。

  


那天晚上我原本是安定地躺在床上熟睡着的，但是一声凄惨的猫叫声立刻把我从美梦中拖了出来。

  


就在我一边揉着眼睛一边急匆匆地从卧室跑出来的时候，映入我眼帘的画面立刻给给了我一个重大的刺激，直接把我给搞清醒了。

  


当时葛叶正压在叶身上，而叶则是可怜兮兮地一直在企图往前爬，但是却一直没有如愿。

  


在看到我的出现之后，叶就用泪眼汪汪地看着我，嘴里还发出宛如幼猫似的呜咽，看起来特别可怜。

  


与之相反，在看到我后的葛叶眼神透露出了护食的意味，嘴里还叼着叶的后颈不松口。

  


完全就是一副别打扰他俩干正事的样子。

  


我：……………嘶——————

  


最后我怂了，小小声地嘀咕了一句打扰了后，我就退回了房间里甚至还把房门给上锁了。

  


站在房间里的我低头沉思了片刻，拿起放置在床头充电的手机，开始搜起了【猫可以不可以吃红豆饭】这个问题的解答。

  


第二天早上我离开房间的时候，叶和葛叶还在睡。

  


于是我悄悄地走到了他俩睡着的猫窝前，安静地观察这它们。

  


此时一大一小的两只猫咪正抱在一起睡在一块。

  


我小心翼翼地摸了摸叶的头。

  


感受到抚摸的叶迷迷糊糊地往葛叶的怀里钻，而葛叶也下意识地非常配合地用爪子把叶勾得更靠近自己点。

  


……说实话我感觉我被喂了一嘴的狗粮。

  


我有些憋屈地跑到厨房给两只猫开了早餐罐头。

  


而清楚地听到开罐头的声响的葛叶立刻就清醒了过来，喵喵地叫着跑进了厨房。

  


我低头看着拱了我家小白菜的白猫，心里的郁闷不是一点半点。

  


但是我还是老老实实地把食物放到了它们平时吃东西的地方。

  


看完我的动作之后，葛叶脚步轻快地跑到猫窝那里把还在睡着的叶给叼到了饭碗前。

  


而嗅到食物的味道的叶睁开了眼，开始迷迷糊糊地进食。

  


我看着一只明显容光焕发精神顶棒，另一只明显没休息够的两只猫，有些无奈地笑了一声。

  


算了，拱了白菜就拱了吧，反正那只也可以算是我家的了，至少算是肥水不流外人田了。

  


只要他俩开心就足矣了。

  


时光未央，岁月静好。

  


这样就好了。

  


—————————End————————

【后记】

非常草率结尾的一篇，写到最后颇有种【我到底在写什么ooc到要死的东西啊】的感觉

  


然后其实我写到一半就开始想要一只葛叶缅因猫猫围脖……软软暖暖又香香的……（？醒醒

  


好的我说完了我走了（？？

  


阅读感谢，如果没有雷到你们的话那真是太好了_(:з」∠)_

  
09Oct.   


  
评论：9  
热度：303

  
[#chronoir](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/chronoir)

[#kzkn](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/kzkn)

[#叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E5%8F%B6)

[#葛叶](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/tag/%E8%91%9B%E5%8F%B6)

  


  
[←](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6cdf150)  
[→](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/post/1d84cd92_1c6c14141)  


评论(9)

热度(303)

  1. 共4人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) [青阳蝶](https://qingyangdie.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) [Boki](https://ba642856.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://silingerdegezi.lofter.com/) [肆零贰的格子](https://silingerdegezi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  5. [](https://jiangbaihai.lofter.com/) [沈识鹊](https://jiangbaihai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://yuren71195.lofter.com/) [停车场摧毁龙卷风（疯死鱼）](https://yuren71195.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) [柚柚柚柚柚柚](https://2518603208.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://ergonghezi902.lofter.com/) [白菜豆腐](https://ergonghezi902.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) [兮夜](https://beiwuzhuoledeyoushangzhizhong.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://xiaobzi.lofter.com/) [绿呼呼](https://xiaobzi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) [htead](https://gongqixiaokenai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  12. [](https://yejiangchaokeai.lofter.com/) [鱼鱼莯莯](https://yejiangchaokeai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://qgbwlh.lofter.com/) [倾歌步雾](https://qgbwlh.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://zhuxiayue.lofter.com/) [竹下月](https://zhuxiayue.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  15. [](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) [酉禾木兆](https://niedao079.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) [柠子络](https://ningziluo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://ertong677.lofter.com/) [鸂杓](https://ertong677.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://banliziqwq.lofter.com/) [方远🍀](https://banliziqwq.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://mmeng532.lofter.com/) [璃疏er](https://mmeng532.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://erliudianhuajia130.lofter.com/) [什么东西](https://erliudianhuajia130.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  21. [](https://zhiwomenzhongjiangshiqudetongnian.lofter.com/) [悠米今天还是咕了](https://zhiwomenzhongjiangshiqudetongnian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://shu-mong233.lofter.com/) [气泡苏打☁️](https://shu-mong233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://yingzisashuangdeshizizuo.lofter.com/) [coconut jam](https://yingzisashuangdeshizizuo.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://201319051.lofter.com/) [lucky从今天开始做欧皇](https://201319051.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) [H&M漫](https://manandlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://shanggggg.lofter.com/) [yeahhhhhhhh！](https://shanggggg.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) [桃味火锅底料🍑](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  28. [](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) [桃味火锅底料🍑](https://qietingfengyin154.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://soraru-mokee.lofter.com/) [莫得感情的啃粮机器](https://soraru-mokee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://xiaziwww.lofter.com/) [炙烧海虾](https://xiaziwww.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) [惕地地地地锅儿](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  32. [](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) [惕地地地地锅儿](https://haohaoxuexisheng.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  33. [](https://shouxuxiee.lofter.com/) [黑白颠倒患者](https://shouxuxiee.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://chunjianghuayueye14391.lofter.com/) [呐呐](https://chunjianghuayueye14391.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://skyxch.lofter.com/) [天空十世--治愈小分队](https://skyxch.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://skyxch.lofter.com/) [天空十世--治愈小分队](https://skyxch.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  37. [](https://77769223.lofter.com/) [永远的4800](https://77769223.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  38. [](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) [焚寂--脔](https://fiqpydifferent.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) [若见露](https://ruojianlu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) [火串串](https://yemiao975.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  41. [](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) [Icyia](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) [Icyia](https://lengshuiyang.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  43. [](https://caimao20050710.lofter.com/) [。](https://caimao20050710.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) [pujipujibuji](https://nianzhi289.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://aichishousidechuyan.lofter.com/) [重点砒评](https://aichishousidechuyan.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://jiuqilinglinglingling546.lofter.com/) [有条河叫凌川](https://jiuqilinglinglingling546.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://existing233.lofter.com/) [Exist.](https://existing233.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) [Nevaeh](https://xiaokan652.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  49. [](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) [白无觉今天也想成为石油王](https://baiwujuexiangchengweishiyouwang.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://heheshi.lofter.com/) [相原はるか](https://heheshi.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://molishadebagualu855.lofter.com/) [梅林的芙芙毛毡](https://molishadebagualu855.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



© [月凤](https://yuefeng02.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
